Stalking the Darkness
by Akakata7
Summary: The BO is misunderstood. They're not JUST murderers. They're vampires. With a mission. Anokata decides that he needs the skills of four particular teenagers. So he kidnaps the Gosho Boys and turns them to their side. What will happen? Halloween fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. OR VAMPIRES. OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT.**

**Hello people~! Yes... I'm a horrible person. I decided to upload another story... . But, HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP! So I decided to write this. It's been bothering me for a while... I love kidnapping fics, so, I'm like "Hey~ I wanna write a story where the Black Organization is really made up of vampires and they need the Gosho Boys, so they turn them!" XD Yeah. Something like that. I hope you guys like this~! And I hope it's not too OOC... Oh, and the type of vampires in this story are nothing like in Twilight by Stephanie Meyers. I enjoyed her writing, but... Don't worry, Gin and Shinichi won't sparkle. XD Enjoy! **

People always misunderstood. They thought they were ruthless murderers. An organization that kills people on a whim. Assassins without hearts.

But they had a reason. Of course they did.

They did indeed love to kill, but… They did it because they were thirsty.

The "Black Organization" was not made simply of murderers.

It was made of vampires.

)))))))))))))

Gin growled. He was _not_ in a good mood.

"Vermouth."

A blonde woman with icy blue eyes glanced up with a playful smile. "Yes, Gin?"

The long haired man glared down at her with hate. "_That_ person would like to see you."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. She eased herself off the couch that she was lounging on and set down the magazine she was reading on the glass coffee table in front of her. "Alright."

"Hurry up. I'm thirsty." As Vermouth passed the man clothed in complete black, she looked into his eyes. They were indeed blood red.

"I'm sure you can wait."

"I haven't had a drink in two days."

"And that's why you're one of our best. You can endure the thirst, Gin."

"I don't care. Now _hurry up_."

With a flounce in her step, the woman walked to her Boss's office through the dim-lit hallways_. I wonder what_ he _wants…_

When she reached the objective stop, she gingerly rapped a pale fist on the huge door. After a moment, a deep voice called out, "Come in."

Vermouth opened the door somewhat carefully but didn't show that she was slightly worried. She closed the door behind her, enclosing the two within the darkness.

"You called, sir?"

"Indeed, Vermouth." Red eyes glinted.

"Are you… Thirsty, sir? Do you need me to…?"

"No. That's not what I called you here."

With her enhanced abilities, Vermouth could see Anokata's outline in the darkness. "Then what is it you needed?"

"I have decided that we need new agents."

Her (currently) blue eyes widened slightly, but Vermouth quickly let her well trained Poker Face slide into place. The Boss almost _never_ decided to search for recruits. He always waited for them to come to him… "Really, sir?"

"Correct, Vermouth. And I have decided who I want as well."

She blinked back surprise. _How rare…_ "If I may ask, who?"

"Four young teenagers. All male. They will most definitely secure our mission's objective and make the plan proceed at least twice as fast as it's coming now."

"_Twice_?" One of those boys… _Could it be…_

"Indeed. The first one is a British detective. He is quite clever and shows promise. Hakuba Saguru."

The name was familiar. An image of a foreign teenager flashed through her mind. "Ah, yes. The one who pursues Kaitou Kid?"

"Yes. And speaking of Kid…" _Toichi's son?_ Vermouth bit her tongue. "Kaitou Kid will most definitely be useful in our plans. And as I'm sure you've noticed, this is the second Kaitou Kid. The first being his father, Kuroba Toichi."

"I do remember that piece of information." As expected, Anokata had chosen well.

"If you recall, last October 31st…"

"…I do."

"Two of the boys that I'm interested in were involved in our affairs that night."  
><em><br>No…_ "Hattori Heiji."

A nod. "Correct. And the other… I'm sure you remember him quite well."

"I'll take your silence as a confirmation. Edogawa Conan has unnatural intelligence."  
><em><br>Silver Bullet…_ "Indeed he does."

"I have discovered a most intriguing piece of information." A smirk.

"And that is?" _He figured it out. Of course he did._

"The reason that Edogawa Conan is so smart… So intelligent… Is that Edogawa Conan is only an alias."

It would be best to pretend as if she knew nothing. "Really?" She feigned surprise.

Those red eyes pierced her soul with a wry glance. "Kudou Shinichi."

"Edogawa Conan is really a shrunken version of Kudou Shinichi."

"And how did he change into his current form?" Any normal person would immediately think Anokata was playing a joke, but he would never do such a thing. As well as the fact that they were mythical creatures that only superstitious people would believe in.

"Sherry."

Icy blue eyes narrowed in hate. He _had_ figured it out. "Sherry? How did she…?"

"If you recall, Sherry developed a certain poison called APTX 4869."

Vermouth's teeth clenched as she tried not to let a hiss escape. Her fangs were threatening to come out.

"I know, pet. I apologize for bringing this up." Within an instant, there he was, ever so gently stroking her head. She tried to calm herself and filled her boss's scent filled her nose. " However…"

"I understand."

Anokata nodded approvingly as he embraced his favorite follower. "APTX 4869 was created to originally try and cure… Our situation." A hiss. Another stroke.  
>"Unfortunately, the experiment failed and became one of the most toxic poisons in existence. When given to a regular human, they'll instantly start to die due to cells rapidly dividing and breaking down. There is an extremely rare side effect, however, which causes the victim to shrink approximately ten years."<p>

"So that's what became of Sherry's creation…"

"We gave the APTX 4869 to a few vampires who preferred their prey to have passed on already, but… It _does_ also enrich the victim's blood. As they're dying, their blood becomes so sweet and heavenly, even vampires who love to watch their prey squirm helplessly underneath them will use the APTX 4869."

Vermouth tensed slightly as she suddenly felt Anokata's fangs slide over her smooth and unmarked neck. "Why are you telling me information that I already know?"

A small chuckle. "Well, you should know, being the first vampire the APTX 4869 was tested on."

"I volunteered for your sake."

"I know."

The blonde let out a small moan as she felt Anokata lick her neck. "If you need a drink, then go ahead."

Without another word, his fangs entered Vermouth's neck. She winced slightly at the pain, but calmed herself, letting the tension leave her body. She felt the blood leave her body at a rapid pace.

After a few moments of drinking, Anokata released his follower and licked his lips. Vermouth felt dizzy from the sudden lack of blood. As she glanced back to her Boss, she saw that his eyes were still bright red.

"Do you need more?"

He shook his head. "No, but thank you. I wouldn't want to completely drain you. But you're so delicious…"

Vermouth felt a scowl slide onto her face. "Only because of the APTX 4869."

"Don't be bitter, pet." Anokata lightly brushed his lips upon her light blonde hair. "You know that I love you without the APTX 4869 anyway."

She sighed, wearily. "Mm…"

"Back to the conversation we were having before, it seems that Kudou Shinichi was lucky enough to survive the APTX 4869."

"Has that ever happened before?" Vermouth was curious now. She admitted it silently; She didn't know _everything_.

"Not before the detective. However, Sherry shrank as well."

She bit her lip. "Ah."

"Pisco was the one who discovered this information."

"Oh, that's right. You could read his thoughts, correct?"

Vermouth loved that knowing smirk. "Of course. I _am_ the one who turned him."

She let out a small laugh. "You'd think that it'd be the other way around."

"Well, once you're bitten, you stop aging. You know that very well, pet. Even though Pisco appeared to be older than I, I am indeed older than him."

Vermouth playfully nudged him. "You definitely don't look anything like that old man."

"I'm older than that 'old man'." Anokata scoffed, just as playful. Then his easy-going personality changed. "Anyways, we need to obtain Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Kaito, Hattori Heiji and Kudou Shinichi as soon as possible. October 31st is in nine days. And you know how important October 31st is."

"Of course."

"Good. Now, I'm sending you and Gin to capture the four targets… Tonight. I'm expecting them captured and here by midnight tomorrow. No biting or turning them before I see them, or unless I say otherwise. And remember-" His face hardened dangerously. "Leave no evidence and remain unseen."

Vermouth gave a curt nod. "Understood."

"And if you see Sherry…" He paused. "I forgot to tell you; Sherry is residing with Kudou Shinichi."  
><em><br>I knew that._ Vermouth silently muttered, but she flashed a mysterious smile at her boss as if interested. "Hm."

"If Sherry is seen, ignore her. She is no longer needed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, however, I'm sure Gin wouldn't object to a rare treat... But otherwise, leave her. She is not our priority. If we kill her now, we'll bring more unwanted attention to ourselves."

"…Understood, sir." Vermouth quickly turned around and stalked towards the door.

"Ah, and Vermouth?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me; How do you feel about Sherry?"

A playful smile twisted onto her slips. "**A secret makes a woman, woman.**"

Anokata let out a small chuckle, red eyes filled with amusement. "Indeed. I will see you tomorrow at midnight."

Vermouth gave a small mock bow and left Anokata to his darkness.

**Yes... That was it. XD I'm sure you realized that the bold was English... I just had to fit that in somewhere. :3 I'm sorry if Vermouth was OOC... But she's a vampire. And so is Anokata. And Gin. And Pisco was. But he died. :D**

**I was bored during drama club, so I wrote this. Yeah... Anokata x Vermouth. :D I don't really... Uh... Ship that pairing because I don't know a lot about Anokata, but I'm using the fact that she's her favorite because of that. **

**Hope you guys like this~ I'll be uploading... Probably by Halloween. :D**

**Please tell me what you thought~! Thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DETECTIVE CONAN, I WOULD HAVE CONAN KIDNAPPED A LOT MORE. JUST SAYING.**

…**I have no excuse for not updating. It's over a MONTH since Halloween. What the heck have I been doing? I've been doing Drama Club. And I haven't slept all week. I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! And wow, it was the anniversary since I joined FanFiction and Into the World of Detective Conan was created on November 22****nd****. My goal was to write for then, but I was never able to… Agh.**

**Well, enjoy. You guys deserve it. I'm sorry if it sucks.**

He couldn't stop twitching. Every nerve in his body continued to spasm against his will. He couldn't stand still and began pacing around.

"Conan-kun? Is something wrong?"

Edogawa Conan looked up from his pacing and offered a small smile. "No, Ran-neechan. I'm fine."

Mouri Ran looked concerned at her almost little brother. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thanks."

"I bet the brat's just hungry." Mouri Kogoro grumbled from reading his newspaper.

"Dad!"

_Haha, if only…_Conan dead-panned.

"Well, cheer up, Conan-kun! Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan will be here any minute!"

"I know!" The shrunken detective feigned cheerfulness. _And that's part of the reason why I'm upset._

"Yo, Kudou!"

Conan instantly glared at the owner's voice. Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha were running up to the trio, bursting with energy.

"Kudou?" Ran looked confused.

"Wha'? Oh, I meant k-k-kid! Yeah, kid." Heiji bent down and started ruffling Conan's hair. The smaller boy scowled at the name.

"Oh, okay. Kazuha-chan!"

"Ran-chan! How 'ave ya been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Let's go already!" Kogoro ordered, standing up. "You guys can talk later. Let's get lunch!"

_You're the one who's hungry, Uncle…_Conan sighed and prepared for his upcoming headache.

"How about we go into this one?" Kazuha pointed.

"Sure!"

Kogoro grumbled a little, but they headed into the restaurant, passing a small group of teenagers.

(((((((((((((((((((

In the middle of lunch, Heiji spoke up. "So, 'bout da reason we came…"

"I thought it was just a visit?" Ran asked.

"Well, yes, we came ta visit." Kazuha smiled at her friend but then gave a 'look' to Heiji. "However, dis ahou also wanted ta come fer another reason…"

"Kaitou Kid's heist, right?" Everyone turned to Conan.

"Hehe… Ya got me." The tanned detective admitted sheepishly.

Conan rolled his eyes and Kogoro muttered to himself about teenage detectives.

"Ah, I heard about that!" Ran remembered. "The announced day was… Today, right?"

The Osakan gave a confirmation nod. "Yep, at da Suzuki's mansion."

"Sonoko? I thought she would have mentioned this to me…"

"Check your phone, Ran-neechan." Conan suggested. "You shut it off for a while, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I did!" Ran quickly took it out and started the device. After a few moments, Ran let out a small laugh. "She left me thirteen messages and thirty-one text messages."

The three males face-palmed. They would never understand girls…

"Anyways, we're goin' tonight!" Heiji cheerfully announced.

"I was going anyway…"

"You didn't tell us, Uncle."

"No. He didn't." Ran glared at her father who tried to sink down into his chair.

"What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."

"DAD!"

"Heiji-niichan, why the sudden interest in Kid?" Conan 'childishly' asked.

"Well, Ku-K-kid, I thought tha' I might as well, considerin' we were comin' up ta visit anyways."

"I see!" _Haha… Well, I'm sure Kid will enjoy the extra challenge…._

"Ahou." Kazuha muttered.

"Ya're da ahou, ahou!"

"Wha' did ya just say?"

"Ya heard me!"

Conan continued to dead-pan and Ran sweat-dropped at the arguing childhood friends. The chibi detective was so absorbed into watching the two, he didn't notice a shadow watching the group.

)))))))))))))))

"Oi, you coming?"

"If you were at least a bit patient, Kuroba-kun…"

"I'm patient!" Kuroba Kaito muttered. "Just not with stuck-up Brits like you."

"Kaito!" Nakamori Aoko scolded her childhood friend. "Can't you ever be polite?"

The teenage magician playfully stuck his tongue out. "No!"

Hakuba Saguru sighed as their group walked along. "Why did I even bother coming?"

"Ohoho~!" Koizumi Akako laughed next to the blonde. "Because we were going to spend the day out shopping, right?"

"Yes, before Kid's heist tonight."

"Stupid thief… Dad will catch him!"

"Yeah right, Aoko! You're dad could never catch Kid-sama!"

"KAITO…!"

Saguru let out another sigh and checked his precious pocket watch. "It's twelve thirty-one fifty-seven point three seconds. Let's go get lunch."

"How do you even measure that?"

"Rather easily; now let's go."

"Where to?"

"Hm…"

Right then, something caught Kaito's eye. A group of five passing them; there was one adult, three teenagers and one familiar miniature detective. They were chattering away and headed into a building a few yards away from them. It just so happened to be a restaurant.

"How about this one?" Akako slyly suggested, noticing the teenager's line of sight. Kaito flashed her a look. She merely smirked.

"Ooh! I've wanted to come here!" Aoko excitedly cheered.

"'Kanata's Seafood and Sushi'?" Saguru questioned, a small smile twisting onto his features.

A shriek was let out from a certain magician's direction. The two girls smirked, especially a particular witch.

"Let's go, Kaito." Aoko latched her arm onto her childhood friend, who began to try and squirm out of her vice-like grip.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Ohoho~! Come now, Kuroba-kun. It will be worth it."

Kaito knew Akako was right, but there was no way in _Hell_he was going in there. "I REFUSE."

The British detective rolled his eyes, but amusement glinted in his blue eyes. "Let's go."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(((((((((((((((((

"This FISH is great, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Nakamori-chan. This FISH is quite appetizing."

"I haven't had FISH in quite a while…"

"SHUT UP!"

The trio mentally congratulated themselves, successful in their quest of revenge. They had been purposely using the cursed 'f' word in front of the scarred teenager.

Luckily for Kaito, his seat next to Saguru let him have the perfect view of his tantei-kun. He had been keeping his eye on the group, but the teasing was making him lose his concentration.

"I'm going to the bathroom." The magician finally announced, standing up.

"Good riddance."

"Shut up, Hakubaka."

Kaito quickly headed towards the restroom's direction. Once again, luck seemed to be on his side, as tantei-kun's table was right on the way. The group was sitting at a round table, but they were near a few empty table booths. As he passed through the path between the table and booths, he casually stuck a transmitter (that could barely be seen by the naked eye) on the booth nearest to the table.

As he passed the table, he heard a bit of the current conversation. Surprisingly (or not), they were discussing his announced heist for that night.

Conan was in the middle of speaking. "Kaitou Kid's heist, right?"

Averting his eyes, Kaito continued his way towards the bathroom without letting the group seeing his face. He didn't want the detective agency girl… Ran, that's it, to see his face and mistake him for Kudou Shinichi… Again… Worse, she could fit the pieces together and figure that he was Kid. He could never tell; Ran became suspicious but changed her theories so quickly.

Finally within the safety of the men's restroom, Kaito chose the second stall out of the four there. He pulled the seat down and sat on it after locking the door. He placed the ear piece that was connected to that certain transmitter and settled in for listening for a few minutes.

Ran's voice became clear. "_Sonoko? I thought she would have mentioned this to me…_"

"_Check your phone, Ran-neechan_." He heard tantei-kun 'childishly' suggest. "_You shut it off for a while, remember?"_

"_Oh, yes, I did!_" The melody of a cell phone turning on played. A few beeps. "She _left me thirteen messages and thirty-one text messages._"

Kaito face-palmed. He knew the Sonoko girl was one of the more die-hard fans, but…

"_Anyways, we're goin' tonight!_" Ah, tantei-han.

"_I was going anyway…_" The old man.

"_You didn't tell us, Uncle."_Trying to keep all the fun to yourself, hm? Not that you could do anything anyways…

"_No. He didn't."_

"_What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."_

"_DAD!_" The eavesdropping teenager quickly became amused, imagining the Great Sleeping Detective shrinking at the face of his daughter's wrath.

"_Heiji-niichan, why the sudden interest in Kid?"_ Ooh, great question, tantei-kun!_  
><em>  
>"<em>Well, Ku-K-kid, I thought tha' I might as well, considerin' we were comin' up ta visit anyways." <em>Is that so…? And seriously, Tantei-han, you need to stop almost giving tantei-kun's identity away…_  
><em>  
>"<em>I see!"<em>

"_Ahou._" Kaito absent mindedly unlocked the stall and pulled the ear bud out. He had heard enough for the time being, and Saguru might start to get suspicious being the paranoid detective he was…

Easily, the magician made his way out of the bathroom and sure enough, saw Saguru looking in his direction with calculating blue eyes, observing his every movement.

Kaito rolled his eyes. He started to make his way to his table. He didn't need to pick up the bug, it wasn't visible and it would stop working within an hour anyways.

"Shinichi?"

Shit.

**I'm sorry for the language. And the shortness of this chapter. I fail. **

**Again, I apologize… It might take a while for me to update any of my stories…**

**I've been making more AMVs. And I have so much homework… And Drama Club.**

**Anyways, I have a list to update my stories.**

**A Temptress's Spell  
>Getting Along<br>Detective Conan Meets the Host Club  
>Into the World of Detective Conan<br>Other fics I want to write… *sigh***

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Have fun and enjoy life. I'll try to update soon.**

**Please tell me what you thought! Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
